conairfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Bishop
Sally Bishop is a secondary character in the film Con Air. She is the lead female role who is present aboard the prison plane "the Jailbird" which is hijacked by the convicts held therein. She is threatened by Johnny 23, a serial rapist, and is protected by Cameron Poe, a parolee who seeks to prevent the prisoners from escaping to freedom. Bishop is portrayed by Rachel Ticotin. Bishop first appears accompanying former U.S. Army Ranger Cameron Poe from San Quentin State Prison to Vacaville, CA for a flight to Poe's hometown of Mobile, AL. Poe's prison friend "Baby-O" has diabetes and requests his routine shot of insulin, intially addressing Bishop as "Lady", to which the guard responds in a no-nonsense voice, "'Lady' is a dog in a Walt Disney movie", then instructs him to address her "Guard Bishop." She proceeds to inform Baby-O that he'll be given his insulin during the flight. Bishop also instructs Poe that he'll be under prison restraint, which Poe shows little concern, only looking forward to seeing his daughter Casey for her birthday. After Bishop sees a photo of Casey, she smiles and congratulates Poe. Upon arriving at Vacaville, Bishop meets with U.S. Marshal Vince Larkin, then proceeds to accompany the prisoners and other guards aboard the Jailbird prison plane. She once again gives Poe an acknowledging smile as security measures are complete and the plane leaves. Unbeknownst to the guards, one of the prisoners, "Pinball" Parker, secretly removes materials necessary to create a diversion and during the chaos, releases prisoner Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones. While other guards try to subdue Diamond Dog, Bishop is unable to prevent Pinball from also releasing Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom, who kills the only armed guard (Mack, the co-pilot) aboard and takes control of the plane. While the surviving guards are restrained and the other prisoners released, Bishop is handcuffed to one of the security cages, and is immediately threatened by serial rapist Johnny 23. Poe, having been released from his restraints, throws Johnny aside, not allowing him to touch her. Grissom agrees with Poe, having a mutual hatred of rapists, who then takes Bishop to another location, away from Johnny. A few moments later, Willie Sims, a DEA undercover agent attempts to retake the plane, using Pinball as a hostage. Grissom uses Bishop as a shield during the faceoff. Despite Bishop's plea for Sims to kill Grissom at the cost of her own life, Sims is distracted momentarily, allowing Grissom to kill the agent. As Grissom organizes a scheduled transfer in Carson City, Poe initially volunteers, but changes his mind, knowing that if he leaves, Baby-O will surely die without his insulin, and all the syringes were destroyed during the takeover. Bishop asks Poe to consider his daughter, to which Poe responds that his daughter would think badly of him for abandoning her to be raped and killed, along with leaving Baby-O to die. When the plane arrives at Lerner Airfield for an escape jet to freedom, Poe tries to get Baby-O off, but his condition is near-fatal, Bishop warns Poe that moving him could kill him. She keeps Baby-O stable while Poe leaves to search for a syringe. Shortly later, Johnny 23 enters the plane and attempts to rape Bishop, despite her fierce response to keep him off her. Before Johnny can proceed, Poe arrives and knocks him unconscious. With Baby-O rejuvenated, the three attempt to leave, but it takes off before they can jump. Bishop is handcuffed to the cages once again, until Baby-O is shot in the stomach by Grissom, who belives he was responsible for all the opposition involved in the prisoners' attempts to escape. Poe leaves Bishop to stabilize Baby-O's wounds, and succeeds in taking control of the plane. With Grissom locked outside the cockpit, Bishop takes a rifle and knocks Grissom unconscious as the heavily damaged Jailbird arrives in Las Vegas and crashes into the Sands Hotel and Casino. With all the prisoners dead or recaptured, Bishop thanks Poe and kisses his cheek, humorously encouraging him to take the bus next time. Category:Guards